


Promise Me

by RandyPandy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anankos is mentioned though he doesn't appear, Chrom!Inigo, Gen, Hidden Truths DLC, Olivia!Lucina, Post-Awakening, Pre-Fates, Tagged Fates because this is all Anankos's fault anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPandy/pseuds/RandyPandy
Summary: "I can't stop you from leaving, can I?" Lucina asked him."I'm afraid not," Inigo told her, standing up so that he was facing her. "...I- we- Mr. Anankos needs our help, Luci, and I think he is desperate."Lucina talks with her brother one last time before he leaves.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo & Lucina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these two and their sibling relationship. Between all the Awakening kids, I feel like Inigo fits as her sibling the best.

"Inigo."

Lucina's brother paused in his tracks, a half-packed bag right in front of him, when he heard his name. Tucking away the extra set of clothes inside the bag, he turned around to see his older sister behind him. "Luci," he greeted her, that grin back on his face. "What can I do for you, my sister, one of the two most beautiful women in the world?"

"Oh, shush." Lucina managed a small giggle at his compliment (no matter how many women he called beautiful, he always insisted that she and their mother were the most beautiful) before she bit her lip, looking less like the princess that had helped save Ylisse from Grima and more like an older sister fretting over her brother. "I can't stop you from leaving, can I?" Lucina asked him.

"I'm afraid not," Inigo told her, standing up so that he was facing her. "...I- we- Mr. Anankos needs our help, Luci, and I think he is desperate."

He was right, and that upset her. But she couldn't bring herself to be angry with him; he was leaving because he wanted to _help_ someone. Said someone had seemed pretty desperate, from the sounds of things, and she couldn't blame Inigo's heartstrings for being tugged. Owain, she knew, would leap at the chance to be a hero, and Severa... well, Severa would eagerly go for an opportunity to get away from Cordelia and make her own name.

Sighing, she stepped forward and placed her hand on Inigo's shoulders. "I know. I would go with you if I didn't have so many other things to do."

With Olivia pregnant with this time's version of Inigo, and with little Lucina and little Owain running around the castle, Lucina knew that Chrom could use all the help that he could get right now when it came to ruling Ylisse. Sometimes she envied Inigo and Owain, who had fewer responsibilities and wouldn't be missed as much if they had to leave.

"It's alright, Luci," Inigo told her gently. "I'll have Owain and Severa with me. The three of us will finish whatever it is Mr. Anankos wants us to do, and we'll be back before you know it."

She gazed at him for a moment, turning her thoughts over. She couldn't go with him to protect him (sure, he didn't need protecting, but she couldn't help it!)... but there was something that she could do for him. Making up her mind, she wordlessly unhooked Falchion from her belt and held it out to him.

Inigo stared at Falchion, and then at her. "L-Lucina, I can't just..."

"Please," she whispered, stepping forward as she continued to hold Falchion out. "Please take it. It will give me some peace of mind to know that you have have Falchion with you to protect you."

Despite them believing that Inigo had been unable to use Falchion in the war, they had later discovered that this was not the case. When Inigo and Lucina had come back out after Inigo had returned Falchion to her, they'd found Chrom standing by the log Inigo had attempted to cut, looking confused, and when they'd asked why, he'd told them that the log had been split perfectly in two by something.

Neither sibling told him the reason, but they had exchanged looks with each other.

Slowly, Inigo's fingers closed around the hilt of Falchion, and he hooked it to his hip. He seemed uncertain to Lucina, as if he still wasn't confident that he was worthy of it. But no matter what anyone else said, Lucina knew her brother the best.

He was ridiculous, a flirt, and a dancer, but he was just like Aunt Emmeryn: a man that loved, not killed. The fact that he had survived in their time despite Grima's efforts to destroy the Exalted line was a testament to just how strong he really was, and when she had gone back in time and had found no trace of him, she had feared that he, and all of their friends, had actually been killed. The day that Chrom's company had gone out to rout some bandits attacking a village in Valm and had come back with Inigo had sent a wave of relief crashing through her. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she had cried that night.

If there was anyone that she was proud to give Falchion to, it would be Inigo.

Lucina studied her little brother for several long moments, reaching out to place a hand on his cheek, gently brushing her thumb underneath his (Branded) right eye. Gods, between the two of them, he was the spitting image of their father, despite being shy and loving dancing like their mother. She, on the other hand, resembled her mother with blue hair, though she was much less shy and more of a leader.

"Be careful, Inigo. Please promise me that you will be alright."

His eyes softening, Inigo wrapped his arms around her -- gods, when had he gotten taller than her? -- and squeezed her against him. He always smelled like flowers, and today was no exception. "I promise, Luci. I love you, sister."

"I love you too, brother." She closed her eyes, basking in his warmth for a moment. Who knew when she would get the chance to hold him again? She couldn't imagine not having Inigo as her brother, with how close they were.

And then he pulled back, his easygoing grin back on his face, and he winked at her. "Perhaps I might even get lucky with a lady while I travel."

She snorted, lightly tapping his nose to chastise him. "That will be the day." But she knew why he flirted; she knew that it was just a mask, much like the one she had been wearing, to cope with everything that he had gone through. Just like Owain's dramatics and Severa's pushing people away.

But she knew that one day, she knew, Inigo would find a someone that loved him for who he was, and he would finally drop the mask. She hoped she was still around by then to meet them; even if so many people saw her brother as a mere playboy, he really was a romantic at heart and would love to have that one special person.

"C'mon," he said, stroking her cheek with his own fingers. Despite the callouses on his fingers from years of handling swords, his touch was always delicate. "Smile for me, Luci."

She couldn't help it; she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her before kissing her forehead affectionately. "There we go... That's how I want to remember my beautiful sister while I travel."

Lucina giggled once more, her smile a little more genuine.


End file.
